Steves Daugther
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: When Steves wife dies. Steve is forced to raise his two young kids on his own. But he wont be doing it alone, he will gain some help from his old friends and some new ones. This story is a bunch of one shots relating to this storyline.
1. When The Worlds Turned Upside Down

Steve woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ear. He tiredly slammed his hand on the snooze button, it was already 10: 30 am, but he was so tired from working late last night. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He rolled over onto his side and lying next to him he saw his wife, Melody. She had light fair skin and straight long dark brown hair. Steve watched as she slept. Her chest rising and falling with every breathe and the way her hair fell perfectly into place even as she slept. She looked like an angel. How did he get so lucky? He never thought he would fall in love with anyone again, but he did. Everything about her was flawless, her hair, her eyes, her voice, her personality. And she loved him back. He still didn't understand why. Why has she loved him for almost 10 years? He was an old man trapped in a young man`s body, he was a super hero without any real powers. …and yet she loved him with all her heart.

Melody`s eyes started to flatter. Her green eyes revealed themselves as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

She smiled.

"Good morning." she replied with a yawn. "Are the kids up yet?"

"I don't think so, I haven't heard the TV blasting yet."

Melody laughed.

Melody moved closer to her husband and laid on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and she rests her head on his chest. Steve kissed her head, she looked up at him and kissed his lips.

Suddenly the two heard the door slam open. They looked over to the door and saw there 8 year old daughter Amelia (nickname Mia) standing in the doorway. Amelia had long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She had freckles on her cheeks and light skin. She was wearing pink PJs and holding broken Barbie doll in her hand. She ran over to her parent`s bed and climbed in-between Melody and Steve.

"Daddy! My doll broke! Can you fix it for me?" Amelia asked. Showing him the doll and the detached head.

"Of course I will." He promised. He kissed her head.

Steve and Melody began to cook breakfast. As Mia played peek a boo with her 3 month old brother, Todd.

"So I have the best news to tell you." Steve said excitedly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Fury has approved your request to join the avengers!"

She turned to him with a huge smile on her face. Then shoved him playfully.

"You're kidding!" she said excitedly.

"I`m not kidding, you start today." Steve told her. "After you asked to join, shield has been keeping an eye out for your battles and he thinks you are incredibly skilled."

"I can't believe this! Oh my gosh!"

She hugged him then kissed his lips.

She turned toward her kids.

"Did you hear that kids? I`m gana be an avenger!" Melody said excitedly.

"Awesome I'm gana be the coolest kid at school now." Mia replied. "No one else has two parents on the avengers."

Melody laughed. Then kissed Mia`s cheek. Then she took the baby in her hands and put him in his high chair for breakfast.

The couple stood with the avenger in downtown New York City. They saw new villains were causing chaos. The villains all looked the same they were tall men with spikey green hair and green eyes. He had blue skin and dressed in a yellow robe and white pants. His back was towards them. Steve held her hand in his not wanting to let her go. He worried about her, he knew in this line of work anything could happen. He kissed her passionately.

"Get a room you two!" Tony joked.

Melody blushed. Steve smiled at her than turned to the team.

"Does everyone know what they have to do?" Steve asked his team.

They all nodded.

"Then everyone get into position!"

All the citizens were shivering in their short shorts and tank tops, some even turned pale. Melody out stretched her arms and opened her palms toward the sky. The air became hotter and the snow began to melt. Then she made her palms face towards the villain and a burst of wind came out of her hands and knocked down the villain. The crowd cheered. The villain got up slowly. He faced toward Melody.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." He growled.

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Please I've been doing this hero thing for years I've seen it all and herd every depressing back story imaginable."

"You've never seen a thing like me."

"Actually I'm seeing a lot of you. If you haven't noticed your whole team looks exactly like you."

"You talk too much. "

Melody put her open hands in the air then slowly brought them down to the level of her chest. Then ice crystals came out. But the villain moved out of the way she moved her arms as he moved. The villain used his abilities to make a gun float out of one of the cops, on the side lines hands. He pointed the gun at melody. As the villain pulled the trigger Steve ran in front of her and blocked the bullets with his shield.

The villain yawned.

"Is that your best?" he asked. "This is boring."

Melody bangs her fists down in the air and fire comes out. She ran toward Asena, he didn't move he only went into his pocket and took out a very small ray gun, about as small as a pair of glasses. He aimed it at Melody and shoot it. The blast was huge it knocked Meg back and into a building.

"Now it's time for the end of your days." The creature told her.

Steve ran toward the villain and punched the villa in the face. Steve ran toward Melody.

Melody got up slowly, but she was disoriented. Steve ran toward Melody. He grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She held her head in pain.

"I'll be okay."

The villain stepped away from the building, and with only his mind he set the building go on fire. The people in the building`s screams were loud and full of pain. The villain smiled with pleasure. Steve and melody looked around and saw the building falling apart in front of them. There were children crying and families huddling together in fear.

"We have to help them. " Melody said. "I'll put the flames out with my powers. You save the people."

"Mel, you're not strong enough!" Steve told her. "Just get out of here, I'll save them."

"I have to try! There are 23 floors. There is no way even you can save everyone!"

"But I don't want to lose you, Mel."

"You're not going to lose me."

She kissed his check quickly.

Steve searched the building, but as he went higher up in the building he found more dead people then alive. He rescued all the people he could. Then he only heard a single yell for help he ran to the direction of the scream and then all of a sudden…..it stopped. He ran faster and into the room where sound came from. There in that room he saw his wife lying on the floor.

"Mel?" He said with sadness in his voice. He kneeled beside her. She looked up at him.

"Steve? …..is that-that…you?" she was struggling to get the words.

Steve picked Melody up, and held her in his arms. Tears screamed from his face.

"Don't talk," he told her. "I'm going to get you help, I promise. There's an ambulance outside I'll bring you to them and they fix you up."

"Its…it's too late…."

"No don't say that. Please!"

"….I love you and the kids very much. And…..just take care of the kids….don't leave them alone in this world…."

"Please don't leave me." he begged.

But she didn't respond. He knew she was dead.

He carried her out of the building. There was a crowd of people and police men surrounding the area. The crowd started to murmur. Steve brought her to the ambulance. His team gathered around him. None of them knew what to say.

The Avengers arrived at the front porch of Steve`s home. They had won the battle but you wouldn't be able to tell that from their faces. They all looked mournful and sad. They lost an avenger and friend in the battle. Although she wasn't a part of the team for very. They all knew her and they all considered themselves her friends.

"I can't do this." Steve said as he stopped in front of the door. "She's going to be crushed. I can't do this to her."

"You have to be the one to tell her you're her father." Natasha told him. "she`s gana need you now more than ever."

"Natasha is right." Bruce agreed. "Mia needs to know that she may have lost Melody, but you're still going to be here for her."

He nodded.

"I know your right." Steve agreed.

Steve walked into the main room of the house, the others following behind him. Amelia sat at a table with her babysitter as they worked on her homework.

Amelia was dressed in a striped pink and white sundress and white sandals. As soon as his daughter noticed he was home her face lite up with a huge smile. Then she ran over to Steve and hugged him. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Mia, we need to talk." Steve told her.

Steve put Mia down and took her hands in his.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Mia asked.

Steve took a deep breathe.

Suddenly Steve heard the baby crying.

"I'll get him." the babysitter told Steve, as she ran into the baby`s room.

"Mia, something happened to your mom." Steve said finally. "She was fighting a battle and well she didn't make it back."

"What do you mean?" mia asked a bit scaried.

"She was killed. I tried to save her, I promise I did! I tried all I could. But there was nothing I could do. Then when they took her to the hospital she was already dead."

Tears started streaming from her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Steve said.

"Why would someone do this, daddy? Why would someone want to take mommy from me?"

"…well you know your mom and I aren't like everyone else, we have super powers and we save the world. Not all fights end well…. sometimes the good guys get hurt or even die. "

"So does that mean you could die to?"

"I won't let that happen, I promise." Steve told her.

He kissed his daughter`s forehead. Then Mia kissed Steve's cheek and hugged his neck.

"Don't leave me daddy! I love you, daddy." Mia told him.

"I love you too." He replied.

"You know if you ever need any help were here for you." Tony said. "I mean were a team but were also your friends."

The others nodded in agreement.

Steve smiled.

"Thanks, guys. That really means a lot to me."


	2. Career Day

Steve and Mia walked up the steps to the Shield Headquarters entrance. Amelia was dressed in a white summer dress with a huge pink flower on the front. She wore a white head band and black sandals. Whereas Steve wore his Captain America uniform. Today was career day at her school. Each student had to follow their parent to work and write an essay on their job. Fury agreed to let Mia come as long as she stayed away from any danger. Before they entered the building Steve stopped and turned toward his daughter.

"Okay so let go over the rules again before we go in, okay?" Steve said. "These rules, as I said before, are very important and if you don't follow them you could get hurt here."

Amelia nodded in understanding.

"Do you remember what they are, Mia?" Steve asked Mia.

"Yep. Rule one don't touch anything at all. Rule 2 only go in the rooms you tell me I can go into. Rule 3 don't go with or trust anyone I don't know. Rule 4 don't be scaried. Rule 5 if your called to go on a mission I have to stay with Natasha, Wanda, Clint or Fury whoever is not on the mission of those four. "

Steve smiled.

"Good girl."

They walked into the building. Amelia looked around in amazement. She saw all the agents, heroes and lots of cool technology.

"Wow!" you really work here?" she said.

"Yep." Steve said proudly. He held Mia`s hand in his, in order she make sure she wouldn't run off.

But it didn't really work well. As soon as Mia spotted Natasha talking with Wanda and Clint. Mia managed to escape her hand from Steve`s grip and then ran across the room over to Natasha. Steve tried to keep up with her but she was pretty fast, she actually was faster than him.

"Aunt Natasha!" Mia shouted excitedly as she hugged Natasha's legs.

Natasha smiled.

"Oh hey sweetie." Natasha said as she kneeled down and hugged Mia. "I love your outfit. You look so cute!"

"Thank you. I picked it out all by myself."

"Wow! You're getting to be such a big girl."

"Aunt Natasha, how come I don't see you and Aunt Wanda that much anymore? You used to visit all the time."

"I know, sweetie. But…well…it's just….now that….we've just been really busy lately."

"Well I've missed you guys." Mia told her.

"We've missed you too." Wanda replied. She smiled. "It still amazes me how much you look like melody. Except for the hair color of course."

Just then Steve arrived behind Mia.

"Oh hey slow poke." Natasha said to Steve.

Mia laughed.

"Mia, how did you learn to run so fast?" Steve asked confused. "You never used to be able to do that. I used to have to slow down so you could catch up with me."

She shrugged.

"I don't know I just ran."

"I think that clears everything up." Clint commented sarcastically.

"so where`s Todd?" Wanda asked.

"There grandparents been watching him during the day until I get home, at least until I can find a new sitter for him."

Steve gave Mia a tour of the building and meeting all the other agents. After a while Mia got hungry and the two of them headed to the cafeteria to eat lunch. The two sat at a table in the back together with their food and drinks.

"Daddy, can you tell me the story of how you and mommy met?" Mia asked.

"I've told you that story a million times." Steve replied with smirk.

"I know but I love to hear it, and you always tell it the best."

Steve smiled.

"Alright. It was 10 years ago. Your mother was an amazing piano player. She piano on the side from super hero work. She lived in the apartment across the hall. Everyday I'd hear the most beautiful music coming from her apartment. One day I finally got the courage to ask her out. We spent the whole night talking about everything and anything. We laughed and we had the best food. After dinner I took her to Rockefeller Center and we went ice skating. Then we saw the huge Christmas tree there and she kissed me for the first time. It was the most amazing feeling, I couldn't believe that someone like her could love someone like me. Then of course three years later we got married and a year later you were born."

Mia smiled.

"I love that story. It's so cute like something out of a movie."

Steve`s happy face turned to a frown. He missed her. Missed her smile, her laugh, everything about her.

"Hey daddy! Look at this magic trick I can do!"

She put her hand over her glass of water and the water in the cup started to freeze.

"How did you?"

"Wait there is more."

She kept her hand on top of the glass and focused and suddenly the ice in the cup turned back into a liquid.

"Mia...I think you're starting to inherit your mom and my powers."

"Really!?" she said excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"It is cool. But Amelia, it's also a big responsibility. You have this power inside and you're going to have to learn to control it and to use it properly."

"Daddy! You worry too much. I have seen you and mommy use your powers all the time. I know how to use them."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

She hugged her dad. Suddenly a loud alarm go off.

"Oh no." Steve said.

"What's going on daddy?"

"Someone broke in." he told her.

The other agents picked up there weapons and head out looking for the intruders. Natasha came running into the cafeteria.

"Fury wants you to help out." She told him. "There is over 100 hydra agents that just broke in. he says we need all agents fighting now."

"But I can't leave Mia. Especially not now she could get killed, hurt, taken or lost."

"Well why she doesn't fight. I was fighting in battles much worse than this when I was her age."

"Again. She could be killed, hurt, taken or lost."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well the door has a lock. Why don't you just leave her here, lock her in and when the battle is over we come back and let her out."

"Seems kind of mean."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Fine. Fine." Steve agreed.

Steve faced Mia.

"Sweetie, I need to go fight okay? Your gana stay here until the battle is over."

"No! Daddy! Stay here!" Mia pled as she grabbed his arm.

"No I have to go, I promise I'll come back."

He kissed her head then left with Natasha.

Mia could hear everything that was happening outside the door. She heard the sounds of screams of terror and guns shots. She worried about her dad. What if he was hurt? What he was killed like her mother? She wanted to help and she felt like she could. She made her palms of her hands face the door and she focused and what she pictured in her mind what she wanted to happen. Suddenly fire came out of her hands and burned the door to a crisp. She ran out of the room and went looking for her dad. As she ran around looking for him the battle was still going on and she was right in the middle of it all. She managed to dodge bullets that came toward her. But suddenly a strange man came behind her and grabbed her by the arm. She screamed in terror. Luckily Clint spotted Mia. Clint ran closer to Mia and the man, then shot an arrow into the guy`s eye. The man dropped Mia onto the floor. Mia started to cry, Clint hugged her.

"It's okay, you're gana be fine." Clint told her. He cradled her in his arms. "I'll keep you safe. Come on lets go find your dad." Then he ran.

He found Steve in another part of the building. A man was trying to choke Steve. But Steve managed to flip the other guy over. He started to fight the other Hydra agents coming toward him. He threw his shield at some of them and the others he just took down on his own.

"Yeah! Go daddy!" Mia yelled happily.

Steve looked over to Mia.

"How are you here?" he asked.

"I broke out." She replied as if it was no big deal.

"Amelia Sarah Rogers!" Steve yelled. "I told you to stay-"

Before Steve could finish his sentence he was hit with a powerful bullet that could even hurt him. It hit him right through the chest.

Amelia jumped out of Clint`s arms and ran to her father`s side. His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving.

"Dad? Dad!" she called.

He didn't respond.

"Dad! Get up! Please! I need you!" Mia yelled.

She started to cry. She was filled with rage and sadness. A women of hydra walked toward her with a knife. Mia clutched her fists. Then She made a burst of wind knock the knife out of the women`s hand and onto the floor. She then kicked the women so hard she crashed into the wall. She then froze all the hydra members around her, which of course mad it easier for Clint and the other shield agents to kick the hydra agents` ass. Mia ran over to her father and kneeled beside him. She took a deep breathe then began to heal her father. A spiral of water came out of her hands and went to the spot where Steve was shot. Suddenly the blood on his chest went away and his wound was gone. He began to cough, and his eyes opened. Mia`s eyes filled with tears of joy. She hugged him tightly.


	3. Strangers Like Me

Steve and the other avengers sat around a kitchen table playing cards in Stark Tower.

"So where are the brats at today?" Tony asked Steve.

"You mean my kids?" Steve replied. "There at their grandmother`s house. The babysitter quit on me. Thankfully the grandparents offered to help."

"Oh the dreaded in laws, that sucks." Clint commented. "For those of you who aren't married enjoy it, because when you're married you have to start interaction with in laws. And that is fucking hell."

"I'm sure Laura, your wife, would be happy to hear you say that." Natasha replied sarcastically.

"but Mel`s parents aren't bad." Steve continued. "They're very nice and we get along pretty well."

"That's probably because you're just as old as her parents." Tony commented.

The others laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Steve replied sarcastically. "But it's weird, the past few weeks when I've been dropping off Todd for the day. Her parents have been acting different around me. "

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Well Mel comes from a big Italian family. So normally I'll walk in and they`d hug me and ask me how work was and how I'm doing. They`d offer me something to eat or drink. But now they just look at me with this look of disgust they don't even talk to me anymore."

"That's rough." Natasha replied.

"I don't even know what I did wrong." Steve said. "When I tried asking they just ignored me."

"You're getting ignored by your in-laws? That's a gift!" Clint told him. "Don't mess with it. Leave it alone."

"Seriously? Clint what is wrong with you?" Natasha commented.

"Why do you even care?" tony asked Steve. "I mean it's not like there related to you anymore."

Everyone stared at Tony, completely shocked that he said that.

"…..Look I know technically there not my family anymore. But there my kids` family and they want to be a part of the kids' lives. I want that for them. I want them to feel like they have tons of people who love them, to feel like they have a real family. I want them to have as much of a normal life as possible. I don't want there only family to be me."

Meanwhile Mia sat in the front yard of her grandma`s house drawing. The boy across the street was playing basketball by himself. He looked to be the same age as Mia. Suddenly he noticed Mia. He had light skin, short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey kid!" he yelled.

Mia looked up from her sketch book.

"Me?" she called back.

"Do you wana play?" he asked.

She smiled then frowned.

"I don't know how to play." She admitted.

"I can teach you." He told her.

She ran across the street to the boy's house. He put out his hand.

"I'm Matt Richards."

She shook his hand.

"I'm Mia Rogers."

"It's nice to meet you." He said. "So this game is simple all you have to do is get the ball into the hoop."

"Okay I can do that."

She takes the ball from him and tosses the ball with both hands and hits the rim. He laughed.

"It's not as easy as it looks." He told her.

He then taught her the proper way to throw the basketball. Then they began to play. They were an equal match and by the end of the game they were tied.

"Next shot wins." Matt told her. "Which will be me."

She laughed.

"Yeah right!" Mia shouted. "Your gana lose miserably! Your gana eat my dust!"

She stole the ball from him and ran toward the hoop. Suddenly she tripped as she ran. As she fell, matt stretched his arm and caught her even though he wasn't near. She looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem."

"So you're a superhuman too?" she asked.

"Well yeah. My parents are Reed and Sue Richards. I inherited my dad`s abilities. You're super powered too?"

"Yeah I can control fire, and water so far and also I can run fast and have super strength. My parents are superhuman too."

"Wow! I never met another kid super human before."

"Me either. This is so cool!" Mia exclaimed. "So do you have any other powers? Or just the stretching?"

"no just the stretching, I was hoping to get my mom`s force field abilities but that didn't happen."

Mia`s grandma exited her home looking for Mia.

"Bambina? Mia?" she shouted her voice was filled with distress. (Bambina means baby girl in Italian)

"Nonna! I`m over here!" Mia yelled. (Nonna means grandma in Italian)

Her grandma walked over to her and hugged her.

"Bambina! You can't just leave the house you have to let me know before you go somewhere."

"I'm sorry, Nonna." Mia replied.

Her grandmother looked at Matt.

"I should have figured you two would get along." Her grandma said with a smirk. "..But sweetie it's time to go your dad is home from work."

"Okay." Mia said sadly.

"Wait will I see you again?" Matt asked.

"Well maybe, next time my Nonna watches my brother and me."

"But who knows how long that will be." Matt said with sadness.

"Well we could exchange home phone numbers and then our parents could figure out a day for us to hang out." Mia said.

"That sounds good!"

The two exchanged phone numbers then Mia said good bye and entered the house. Steve was waiting in the house playing peek a boo with Todd.

Mia ran over to her father and hugged him from the side.

"Hey daddy." She said happily.

"Hey Mia." Steve replied. "Did you have a fun time with your Nonna?"

"Yeah we did coloring together and watched a movie and then I played basketball with the boy across the street."

"Wow! That's great!" he then turned to his father in law who was sitting next him watching his every move.

"I hope the kids weren't too much trouble. " Steve said to his father in law.

His father in law rolled his eyes.

"It really means a lot to me that you guys are helping me out. I mean after what happened it got hard to balance work and the kids. It's really a big help to me, so thank you."

"Were not doing it for you were doing it for the children." His mother in law told him.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Steve asked.

His father in law scuffed.

"Did he do something wrong he asks." His father law repeated in a mocking tone. "Of course you did! My daughter is dead! And you helped caused it! I've read the papers, you were with her. But you didn't try to save her!"

Steve looked at his father in law shocked.

"I wanted to save her. She didn't want to be saved. She wanted to put out the fire or at least try. I was going to bring her to safety but she said we had to save the people first."

"That does sound like something she`d do." His mother in law said.

His mother in law hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Steven. We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She told him. "You've always been good to our daughter. We should have known you would never let her be hurt."


	4. read

Please check out my new marvel story! Its about a second generation of avengers and its called Heroes Beginning. The plot is New City is taken over by a team of villains, many of the marvel heroes were killed in the war against the team of villains. so a new generation of heroes must step up to save the city they love. On the team arent just the children of the avengers but also children of the X men team. on the team are twins of Wolverine, son of Reed Richards and Sue storm, daughter of the winter solider, grand-daughter of Professor X, daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers, a son and a daughter of captain america, and more! so please read the story! It will mean alot to me!


	5. Fathers day

It had only been two weeks since Melody died. Steve had been working full time with Shield in order to get more money. But Steve was already feeling overwhelmed with all the duties of being a single father.

It was a Monday at 3 o`clock pm. Steve had spent nine hours fighting crime with the avengers then had to come home to Todd screaming and crying. His in laws needed a break and he understood. Clint and Natasha had agreed to spend the rest of the day at helping Steve take care of Todd. Clint already had kids three kids of his own so he was pretty good with children, as for Natasha she always secretly wanted a child of her own. So she was more than willing to help out.

Steve cradled his son in his arms. Todd had messy brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. The baby had been crying for three hours straight and they couldn't figure out what was wrong. They had tried everything they could think to get him to stop crying: changing his diaper, getting him to eat, TV, music, games. Nothing worked.

"Maybe he needs to feed." Clint suggested.

"We tried that an hour ago!" Natasha commented irately. "He just spit it up."

"Maybe he needs to be changed." Clint commented.

"We checked two minutes ago." Steve replied annoyed...

"Well I'm out of ideas!" Clint commented.

"Come on, Todd, please stop crying." Steve begged. "I'm so tired."

Steve rocked his son back and forth. Finally after 20 minutes Todd fell asleep. The three of them made a sigh of relief.

"Is it okay if we leave?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah it's fine, thank you." Steve replied.

As Clint and Natasha left. Steve headed to his bedroom. He rested his head on the pillow on his bed, he was exhausted and annoyed. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a second. Then suddenly Amelia ran into Steve's room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she shouted excitedly as shook Steve trying to wake him.

"Shh! Amelia, not now. " Steve replied tiredly. As he rolled over in his bed, his back toward her. Amelia climbed on to the bed, a piece of paper in her hands, and sat next to Steve.

"But, daddy, today at school there was this essay contest and guess what?"

"Amelia, I'm really tried right now. Can you just tell me later?"

"No I want to tell you now! So guess what daddy I won the essay contest!" she told him. "And can you guess what I wrote about? Guess guess! I bet you`ll never figure it out!"

"Amelia!" he yelled.

Todd woke up and started crying again. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Look what you did!" he yelled at Amelia as he picked Todd up and tried to rock him back to sleep.

"It's not my fault you're the one who yelled." Amelia replied.

"I wouldn't have had to yell if you would have left me alone!" Steve told her. "I had to fight crime for nine hours then I come to pepper complaining, then I had to take care of Todd for five hours. In which time he wouldn't stop screaming! Then I finally get him to fall asleep and you have to come in here and bother me while I'm trying to sleep and bug me about something that can wait. Mia, I don't want to hear about who ate what bug at recess or who said what in class. I don't need you bugging me! I really just want to be left alone! I want you to go in your room and leave me alone!"

Mia looked at her father angrily.

"Fine! If you don't care about me anymore! I don't care about you!" she yelled. She threw the piece of paper she was holding onto the floor and stomped off to her room. After a few minutes Todd fell back to sleep. Steve walked over to his bed when he stepped on Mia`s Paper. He picked up the paper from the ground and read it to himself:

My dad the hero

By Mia Rogers

My dad is my hero, but not because he saves the world or can run really fast. My dad is my hero because he is always there to help me when I need him. Weather it's bandaging me up after I fall or helping me with my homework, my dad is always there to help me. Now even more than ever.

My mom died two weeks ago and my dad has stepped up his game. He is working longer at his job. But makes sure he is home in time to cook for us and make sure we are clean and tuck us in at night. He does all this on his own without anyone helping him. My dad is also my best friend. I can talk to him about anything and I know he`d always listen. He plays sports with me all the time and we love watching movies together.

In conclusion, my dad is the best. He is a hero and all around great person. No one could ever be better than my dad.

Steve sighed. He felt guilty for yelling at me. He walked out of his room and went down the hall to mica's room and knocked on the door.

"Mia, Can I talk to you?" Steve called out.

"No go away! I hate you! Your mean!" she yelled.

Steve opened the door. Mia was sitting on her bed hugging her teddy bear as she cried.

"I told you to go away!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

Steve caught the pillow in his hands. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She wouldn't reply, she tried to ignore him.

"Things have been tough since your mom died. It's not just hard on you it's hard on me too. Parents aren't perfect sometimes they lose their temper or get angry."

"You never yelled at me like that before!" She said. "You were so loud and angry."

"I've never been that tired before. But that's no excuses I should never yell at you like that. No one deserves that. But you got to know, if someone is trying to sleep you shouldn't try to wake them unless it really important."

"I just wanted you to read my essay..."

"I read it after you left."

"Did you like it?"

Steve nodded. "I loved it!"

She smiled.

"I knew you would."

"So do you forgive me, Mia? Can I still be your hero?"

Amelia smiled then nodded.

"I'll always be my hero, daddy."


End file.
